A flexible substrate (also referred herein to as a “flex” substrate) is a substrate that provides for flexible movement. Flex substrates provide advantages over non-flexible substrates in applications where a device may be subjected to movements such as bending, twisting or the like. Semiconductor devices, integrated circuits or the like can be electrically coupled to flex substrates. Differences in material properties between a flex substrate and a device being coupled to the flex substrate can degrade electrical connections between the device and the flex substrate. For example, differences between coefficients of thermal expansion for a flex substrate and for a device electrically coupled to the flex substrate can cause strain on the electrical connections between the device and the flex substrate.